


Hope

by icedcoffeebro



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Dream Smp, Eret Redemption (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy Has Daddy Issues, Floris | Fundy-centric, Gen, THIS IS NOT A SHIPPING FIC. THIS IS ABOUT THEIR CHARACTERS., They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeebro/pseuds/icedcoffeebro
Summary: Fundy has lost it all. But maybe there's some hope.orEret makes an offer to Fundy too good to be true.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy
Kudos: 76





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS 100% ABOUT THEIR CHARACTERS
> 
> I started this after the angst of the failed adoption, GOTTA COPE!

_My little champ. My little champ. My little champ._

Fundy is sick. He is sick of all this. His father dead, his mother missing, the country he loves never loving him back. He could feel himself slowly but surely following his father’s footsteps; but whether he was gonna blow up something or simply destroy it all, he wasn’t sure. 

He was sitting by the dock, hugging his knees and looking out to the sea, wondering where his mom might be, wondering if she could remember him at all. 

He hears the planks creeking as somebody approaches him, but doesn’t bother to turn. He feels the dock weigh down as someone sits next to him. 

He sighs, “Hi Eret,” 

“Hi,” Eret says. They don’t say anything, and Fundy is too tired to make an effort. They admire the sunset together. Side by side. 

After a while, Fundy says, “Don’t you have to go be the king?” with a dry smile, reaching for his pocket and taking out some gold, and setting it next to Eret, “An offer, for His Royal Highness,” he says.

Eret takes the gold, ignoring the mocking tone on Fundy’s voice, “It’s beautiful out here, isn’t it?”

Fundy scoffs, “Right,” he looks at the water, warm colors reflecting off it, “if you say so,”

Eret frowns. Where was the playful foxboy who was always pulling pranks on people? Who put flamingos all over his castle? Had something broken in him? Had he lost—

Wilbur. 

His father. 

Right. 

Eret licks their lips and takes a deep breath, “Fundy,” they say, Fundy looks away from the water, but not quite facing Eret, “how are you, really?”

He then turns to see Eret, his fox ear moving, as if he heard wrong, and Eret is looking at him in such a sincere way that he has to look away, trying his hardest not to make a comment that’ll ruin everything. 

“It’s funny,” he starts, making Eret back away, fearing they said something to mess it all up, to make Fundy believe he couldn’t trust him, but Fundy gives him a small, sad smile, “you’re the first person to ever ask me that,”

Eret nods, “And?”

Fundy looks at the distance, the sun almost completely gone, dark approaching, and considers the odds; he could tell Eret the truth, how lonely it all gets, how his grandpa doesn’t really like him, how Technoblade is chasing him down. 

Or he could lie. 

After all, he’s always done it. Telling his dad he liked getting called little champ, telling his mom it was okay if she wanted to leave, all the scamming, all the deception. 

But with Eret... it just seemed cruel to lie. They were taking time out of their day to talk to him. They were the king. 

What could he possibly lose by telling them the truth?

“It’s... fuck,” he finally says, and a sigh of relief escapes him, “it’s hard,”

Eret puts a hand on Fundy’s shoulder, without saying anything. If he said any words of encouragement, Fundy would probably storm off. This is embarrassing enough as it is. 

“You know...” Eret starts, “they want me to adopt you,”

Fundy’s ears perk up, “They?”

“They,” Eret says, “would you... would you like that?”

Fundy’s ears perk down as he weighs the options. This would make him prince of the SMP, this would mean he could move out of his grandpa’s. 

It could mean a lot of things. 

“Uh,” Fundy stands up suddenly, Eret raises a brow, confused, “yes.” he says, before he can question it further, “Yes I wanna be adopted”

Eret smiles, “Great,” they stands up, clearing their cape, “I can get some papers and...”

Before they can continue, Fundy embraces them on a big hug. Eret, the ever lonely king, is taken aback, but after a few seconds pass and Funny isn’t letting them go, they awkwardly put their hands on his back, thus making Fundy hold them tighter. Eret then completes the hug, and just then they notice Funny shaking. 

Crying. 

They rub his back. And in that moment, Fundy has hope.

His father.

A traitor. 

He figures he can live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Cracks knuckles. Man. Don't you just love found family. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: druven
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!!!


End file.
